


Как в рекламе...

by Menada_Vox



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потому что Роман знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как в рекламе...

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: драббл автора SC182 под названием Like the Commercial Says…

Роман Пирс никогда не спрашивает, почему Брайан подолгу отрешенно созерцает песок, когда они едут вдоль протяжённых пляжей.

Потому что Ром вполне способен оценить их привлекательность.

Роман Пирс никогда не спрашивает Брайана, в какие дали заносят его мысли, когда он внезапно впадает в глубокую задумчивость.

Потому что Ром спускает это на тормозах.

Роман Пирс никогда ничего не говорит, только наблюдает, каким неуправляемым возбуждением блестят у Брайана глаза, когда ему попадается чёрный "Чарджер".

Потому что Ром знает толк в хороших авто.

Роман Пирс никогда не спрашивает о том, что произошло в ЛА, или почему Брайан сбежал так далеко.

Потому что Ром понимает, что такое облажаться и огрести последствия.

От внимания Романа Пирса не ускользает тот факт, что Брайан флиртует как дышит - такая уж натура - и поэтому вокруг него всегда море сладких красоточек. Они ловят его улыбку, а Роман видит: взгляд Брайана, как приклеенный, провожает каждого обладателя бритой головы и внушительных мускулов. Вполне очевидно, что тот - прямая противоположность непосредственному окружению Брайана. Ром помалкивает.

Потому что он слишком боится думать о том, что это может значить.

Роман Пирс долго орёт и от всей души материт Брайана, когда тот решает закрыть автосервис, взять машину и ехать в Мексику без него. Роман ведёт машину и продолжает материться.

Потому что Ром знает - Брайан должен это сделать.

Роман Пирс видит Брайана "уйдёт, и поминай как звали" О'Коннора и тут же понимает: что-то изменилось.  
Что-то наконец сложилось правильно, притом что все кусочки головоломки не подходят друг другу от слова совсем, и это необъяснимо.

Ром видит подживающий засос у Брайана на шее. Он хочет приколоться над ним, но не делает этого.

Потому что Ром снимает трубку и слышит разговор, который заведомо слышать не должен.

Роман Пирс знает, что Брайан не сказал бы индивиду с голосом как оживший гравий, что скучает по нему.  
И знает, что не услышал бы, как улыбка Брайана несётся по телефонным проводам в уши упомянутого индивида.  
Он хочет бросить трубку и крикнуть "что за нахер!", но в итоге просто уходит.

Потому что Ром знает - насчёт парней, так его кореш не по этой части.

Роман Пирс врезал Брайану по старой дружбе, когда тот объявил, что едет обратно в Мексику. Он прямо-таки уверен, что поездка имеет некое отношение к чуваку с громоподобным голосом по телефону.

Потому что Ром не видел Брайана настолько счастливым уже несколько месяцев.

Роману Пирсу не надо своими ушами слышать, как Брайан сообщает ему, что не вернётся.  
И спрашивать не надо, стоит ли эта хрень в Мексике, чтобы ради неё всё бросать, поскольку очевидное, кажется, свидетельствует, что да.  
Он до сих пор не знает, что произошло в ЛА, или что происходит в Мексике, но улыбка Брайана, кажется, говорит больше, чем то, до чего Роман дошёл бы своим умом.

Роман Пирс весьма уверен, что ему не хочется это знать.

Потому что Ром может не знать туевой хучи вещей, но одно он знает точно.  
Реклама гласит: то, что случается в Мексике - останется в Мексике.  
И Роман Пирс знает, именно эта реклама - не врёт.


End file.
